Animal World
by Mat49324
Summary: This is my next episode fanfic after a short hiatus. It's Animal World this time. I hope you like this. No flames or criticisms welcome unless the criticism is polite. Please review.
1. The Mission

(Here's my next episode story after a short break. As you know it's "Animal World". First of all, here are the suggestions for my next episode. They are: 1. I Dude, 2. Here Comes the Sun, and 3. Starstruck. I hope you like this story, and not criticize me for retelling this episode.)

Copyright 2005 (2002 -- original episode)

**10:00 p.m. -- Mulholland Drive -- L.A.**

A beekeeper was packing up and putting everything away in his pickup truck. He hopped into his truck, started it, and felt a loud bang. A huge flying animal came and swooped him away, leaving his headlights on. As the animal flew with him in its beak, he screamed.

**10:00 a.m. -- Beverly Hills High School**

The girls and I were walking in the halls of the school. Sam was wearing her plain green shirt and green skirt. Clover was wearing a short yellow dress with a white shirt underneath. Alex was wearing her short pink formal and long blue capri pants. I was wearing my Chevy Trucks Kawasaki T-shirt with Michael Byrne's last name on the back and underneath it was a 26. We were talking to each other.

"Please, I can barely even stay awake reading poetry. I can't believe I have to write a poem for Lit class. I mean what's the big deal about a bunch of rhyming words?" Clover asked.

"The big deal--" I was about to say but Sam cut me off.

"I'll tell her. The big deal is that poetry is like the most romantic way to express yourself. It's the language of love," Sam explained.

"Absolutely. You know, I did some poetry myself, but I haven't done much lately," I said.

"Really?" Sam said surprised.

"For sure," I responded.

We continued walking down the hall until Clover noticed David getting some stuff out of his locker.

"Whoa. Speaking of love, there's a guy who's speaking my language,"

Clover started to blush.

"Clover, sometimes I get the feeling that when David's around, you completely ignore Sam, me and Mathew," Alex said, but Clover didn't listen. She just waltzed up to David.

"Hi, David," Clover said.

"Hey, Clover," David said.

"So, did you write your poem--"

Clover was interrupted by Mandy speaking up.

"Hi, David,"

Mandy noticed Clover and they started making faces at each other.

"So, like I was saying, did you write your poem for Lit class?" Clover asked.

"Oh yeah I did. But I'm kind of afraid to hand it in. I don't know if it's good enough. I love poetry and all, but I'm...just so afraid of rejection," David responded as he got out his poem.

"That's kind of like how I am if I ever wrote a poem to you and you looked at it, Sam," I whispered to Sam's ear.

"Give me one of your best poems and I'll check them out later," Sam whispered back to me.

"Really? What a coincedience! I totally love poetry and I'm afraid of rejection also," Clover said to David.

"Then you must be afraid everytime," Mandy commented snickering. Clover looked at her.

"Hey maybe when you finish your writing, we could probably get together and sort of construct each other's criticism. Kind of like a... study date," David said to Clover.

Clover was speechless.

"Did you say d-d-date?"

"See ya Saturday night," David said and walked away, waving bye to Clover.

Clover sighed in love, but Mandy was pissed off.

"Toodles, Mandy. I'll let you know how our date turns out," Clover snickered to Mandy.

Mandy growled.

"A poetry date? Don't bother. Sounds about as thrilling as watching nail polish dry!"

Mandy stomped away and everyone else cleared way.

"Maybe that's what you and I should do sometime, the study date," I said to Sam.

"Remind me tomorrow," Sam said to me.

"So, what were you saying, Alex?" Clover asked.

"Just that everytime David's around, you completely ignore--" Alex was about to say, but Clover cut her off again.

"Oh that reminds me. I better call my personal shopper," Clover said.

We were totally feeling taken advantage of.

"Who can think about outfits at a time like this," I said to myself as well as Sam and Alex.

Clover tried to press a button on her cell phone, but the battery was pretty much dead.

"Evil cell phone battery. How can you betray me at a time like this?"

"Come on,"

"Clover, I have my phone," I said.

"No thanks," Clover responded.

She grabbed us by our arms and walked to a phone booth. Arnold was inside.

"May I?" Clover said, pulling Arnold out.

"He'll call you back,"

She pressed the end call button, and was stuck on what to do now.

"Okay, so how you use one of these things?"

"It's easy," I said.

"Mathew's right. Just put a quarter inside the--" Sam was about to say, but we were cut off by a sudden WOOHPing.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET WOOHPED I HAVE AN IMPORTANT CALL TO MAKE!" Clover screamed while we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels.

We screamed again as we landed in Jerry's office and on a small pink cushion. The receiver was still in Clover's hand.

"Great, now I'll never know how to use a pay phone,"

"You can do it next time, Clover," I said sarcastically.

"Hello, girls, and Mathew as well," Jerry said, standing up from his desk.

"Hi, Jerry," Sam, Alex, and I said.

"Jer, can't you use other WOOHP agents? I have a date with David and--" Clover said, stressed but Jerry cut her off.

We were looking at her while she said her sentences.

"No time, Clover. I need you 4 to investigate a series of mysterious and vile attacks," Jerry explained.

"Fortunately, one attacker managed to escape an attack in his own home,"

"And you want us to find out who's behind all this," Sam assumed.

"Correct," Jerry said.

I gave Sam a pat on her shoulder.

"Oh, and before I forget,"

Jerry handed us some envelopes that contained an invitation.

"You are cordially invited to attend the annual WOOHP company picnic to be held at the Beijing Zoo," Clover read.

Alex gasped in excitement.

"Sounds fun. Hmm. I wonder if it's fine to wear a leopard skin skirt,"

"As long as it's fake, I don't think the leopards would mind," Sam answered.

"I agree," I said.

"By the way, attendance to the picnic is mandatory," Jerry said.

Clover gasped.

"In that case, I'll R.S.V.P. now," Alex said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Count me in," I said.

"This totally reaks! The picnic is the same day as my date with David!" Clover said.

"There there. Boys come and go, but WOOHP is forever," Jerry said.

"That's sweet, Jerr," I said.

Clover and Alex looked at me, but Sam didn't.

"What? What'd I say?" I said.

"Never mind them, Mathew. For now, here are your gadgets: tortishelled magnifying shades, faux snakeskin parachute purse and handbag, net blaster mascara brush and hairbrush, scanner watch, and a more than high biker sheik lasso belt," Jerry said.

"Oh this will go great with my new pants," Sam complimented.

"For sure. You'd look a little more attractive," I complimented.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said.

Jerry pressed a button, and we were already WOOHPed out of his office.

**11:55 a.m. -- Jacob's Mansion**

The spies and I were walking up to a zoologist named Jacob's house. The spies were wearing their green, yellow, and red jumpsuits. I was wearing my Monster Energy Kawasaki T-shirt with Ivan Tedesco's last name on the back and underneath it was a 1.

"According to WOOHP the man is a zoologist named Jacob," Sam said.

We walked up to his front door and saw so many claw marks on the front door.

"Eeeww look at those nasty scratch marks. Maybe Jacob should manicure his fingernails," Clover said.

"Fingernails, try claws," Alex said.

"W-Who is it?" Someone inside said.

"We're here to investigate your case," Sam said.

"Open up, we won't bite or anything," I said.

We heard strange footsteps, and Jacob answered the door, squatted down. We were confused.

"Uh, sorry. I guess after my attack, I just can't take any chances," Jacob explained after he stood up.

"Now I see why," I whispered to Sam.

"Me too," Sam whispered back, agreeing with me.

"Do you have any idea who would want to attack you?" Alex asked.

"Well, I don't have any enemies to speak of. Everyone likes me. I'm usually the life of the party," Jacob answered.

"Remind me to skip that party," Clover said.

"All I can say is that the person who attacked me was cold and heartless. He wore a fur coat made from a very rare South American Polar Bear," Jacob explained.

"Wow. Now that's a rare sight," I said to Sam.

"Mm-hmm. This is more serious than I thought," Sam said.

"Heartless and unfashionable. Fur is so last season," Alex complimented while we looked at her.

"Do you mind if we come in and take a look around?" Sam asked.

"Sure, no problem," Jacob said.

We came into Jacob's home.

"I'll make us some tea. It's about the only thing that calms my nerves these days," Jacob said.

Jacob walked into the kitchen while the girls and I took a look around his home. Sam began to lift things up, and I began to look with her.

"So, did you tell David you have to call off the date?" Alex asked Clover.

"No, and I'm kind of dreading it too. I know how sensitive he is to rejection," Clover said.

"Oh well, here goes nothing,"

Clover picked up the phone and called David.

"Hi, David, it's Clover. Listen I have something important to tell you," Clover said over the line.

"Hey, Clover. Check out this poem I wrote about our date," David said.

"You wrote a poem about our date?" Clover asked.

"Clover Clover, you are perfection. I can't wait for our date. I hate rejection," David read.

The fact of hearing that made Clover feel more uneasy.

"So, let me hear one of your poems," David requested.

Clover tried to make up a way of getting out of David's call.

"Oh, uh, David, uh, you know, I'm going through the canyon," Clover began to screech.

"I'm losing you," She screeched again and hung up the call.

David was baffled about that.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?" Clover asked us.

Before any of us could say anything, we were interrupted by a scream for help. It was Jacob as he was being dragged out of his kitchen.

"Aaaaahhhh! Heeelllllpppp!" Jacob screamed.

We ran to help him, but he was already gone.

"What happened here?" I said.

"He's gone," Sam said.

"Who or should I say what abducted him?" Clover said.

"Poor Jacob," Alex said, bending down to pick something up. It was his shoe.

"All that's left of him is his shoe,"

"This might actually tell us something," Sam said.

"I'll check it out with the tortishelled magnifying shades,"

"Need any help?" I asked.

"That's okay, I've got it. Thanks, Mathew," Sam said.

She got out the glasses and pointed the lenses at Jacob's shoe that Alex was holding up. While she waited for a scan, she found a small blonde hair on the heel part of the shoe.

"Hey, there's a blonde hair on it,"

She used a pair of tweesers and picked it up.

"Let's run it through the scanner watch," Clover said.

She opened up the scanner watch and Sam placed the blonde hair on it.

"It's made from the same rare polar bear Jacob was talking about," Clover said when the scan was done.

"So, it must have been the same person who attacked Jacob the last time. Because they're still wearing the same coat," Alex assumed.

"I highly doubt that for sure, Alex," I said to her.

"Mathew's right, Alex. Judging from the damage to that wall, I'd say it was the bear itself," Sam said.

"I agree, Sam," I said.

"Hel-lo. We're in the middle of the city. Last I heard that polar bears lived in the snow," Clover assumed.

"Let's call Jerry to see if there are any polar bears in captivity," Sam said as she took out her compowder.

"Hello, girls," Jerry said.

"Hi, Jer," Sam said.

"Do you have any records of any polar bears in captivity?"

"Let's see," Jerry said.

He ran a search and found some very helpful information.

"Oh yes, but it recently escaped. And oddly it was at the Beijing Zoo, the same place where we're having our company picnic. Which reminds me, do you think we should serve potato salad or embroza at the picnic," Jerry said.

Sam sighed in disbelief.

"N-Neither. Thanks, Jer. Gotta go,"

"B-B-But I," Jerry was about to say, but Sam had already hung up and put her compowder in her pocket.

"He gives us an important mission, and the only thing he can think about is what to eat!" I said in disgrace.

"I know. Who can think about snacks at a time like this?" Sam said.

End of chapter.

(Well, tell me your thoughts. I hope you like this. I tried using Sonic Lover's antique. I hope you don't flame me or criticize me and if you do criticize me, be polite about it. I'll work on the next chapter when I can.)


	2. From Animals to Humans

(Here's the next chapter for my "Animal World" story. Thanks to **Sonic Lover**, **Aerosnitch**, and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. First off, I guess I'll do review replies.)

**Sonic Lover**: What I meant was that I was trying to use your style when you did your episodes, you would include a little more sayings in it, and extra words. By the way, I don't remember what R.S.V.P. means, but I know that it has something to do with reservations at a party or something.

**Aerosnitch**: I could, theoretically, but I don't know much songs that have a scene like with Clover and David. So, I don't think I can be of help. Sorry about that. If you wanted a song from Aerosmith only, you're out of luck because I don't know much songs from Aerosmith, except 2, and I hate them both (sorry).

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks, man. I appreciate the suggestion you gave me. I really am looking forward to doing that episode if that gets the most suggestions. I'm like that because "Here Comes the Sun" is my all-time favorite episode.

Copyright 2005

**2:03 p.m. -- Beijing Zoo -- China**

The girls and I were walking through the zoo wearing zoo outfits.

"I got it. I got it. If I tell David that our date's off in a poem, he won't take it so hard. What rhymes with 'I'm dumping you'?" Clover said.

"Umm...Merci Beaucomp," Alex guessed.

"Not even," I said.

"Will you forget about your poem? We've got to get to the bottom of this case," Sam said.

"Sam's right, girls," I improvised.

We were walking up to a guy named Adam, who was throwing a small ball into a gorilla's cage. He happened to have glanced over at us.

"Oh, my new volunteers. 3 of my employees haven't been showing up at work for weeks now. I'm guessing the guy is also a replacement?"

"That's right," Sam said.

"We're glad to be able to help,"

"Absolutely. Especially in a case this weird," I said.

The gorilla handed Alex the ball, and she noticed it.

"Did you see that? He handed me the ball all by himself. Good monkey,"

Alex began to pet him on his head.

"Actually, Sherman is a gorilla. They're a lot smarter than people think," Adam said.

"Sherman, huh? Pretty good name," I said.

"Now, would you 4 be so kind as if to clean the polar bear and condor cages? Neither of them have been clean since my workers went missing last week," Adam requested, handing Clover a shovel and walked off.

"Maybe this is why the employees stop showing up for work," Clover assumed.

"Possibly, but I highly doubt it," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said.

We went to check out the polar bear cage. Nothing or nobody was there.

"There's no sign of any forced entry or exit, or any sign of foul play," Clover said.

"Maybe it was an inside job," Sam assumed.

"Could be, or maybe they came before we did. Don't you think so?" I said.

"That's always a possibility, Mathew," Sam answered.

Meanwhile, back at Sherman's cage, Sherman was peeling the skin off of a banana and eating it. Behind him, a man was pointing a mysterious gun at him. He triggered the aim, pointing it at Sherman's forehead, then zapped it.

"There you go, Sherman. This should go a lot further than a pile of bananas,"

Adam noticed him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The mysterious man didn't listen, and ran off, dropping the gun in Sherman's cage. Adam was a little too late as Sherman picked up a stick, and tried to unlock the door to his cage. He did it, and Adam was shocked.

"Sherman,"

Alex noticed Sherman out of his cage.

"Look, Sherman got loose!"

"But how could he? That's impossible. Gorillas aren't THAT smart," I said.

"I think this one is," Sam said, as she ran in front of Sherman's path.

"Hold it right there. Your cage is back that way,"

She tried leading Sherman nice and easy back to her cage, but Sherman grabbed Sam and threw her from behind. Sam screamed as she flew through the air. I tried to catch her, but Sam landed on my chest, knocking both of us to the ground. Alex and Clover both dived to catch Sherman, but he made it cleanly past them.

"Look, it's like he's some kind of track star," Clover said.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Mathew," Sam said as she got up.

"No problem. Anything for the girl of my dreams," I said.

I held out a hand for Sam to help me get to my feet, and she pulled me up. I was a little sore, but I was perfectly fine other than that. Sam began to put her hand to her lasso belt.

"Let's see how he does against my lasso belt,"

Sam twirled it in the air like a cowgirl, and threw it over Sherman's body, catching him.

"Gotcha," Sam said.

We ran to her. Sherman started to smirk.

"Don't be so quick to congratulate yourself. I am far too intelligent to fall pray from your precious little gadget,"

Sherman grabbed it, setting himself free, and throwing the rope to the ground. The girls and I were stunned, but my jaw had completely dropped.

"Ta ta, you 4. I'll see myself off,"

Sherman began to waltz away.

"Okay, now that was completely unexpected," Clover said, shocked.

"Can somebody slap my face? Because I think I just heard him talk," I said.

"We heard him too, Mathew. You don't need a slap on your face," Sam said to me.

The girls ignored my offer to slap my face, but Alex had ran out to block Sherman's way again.

"Now who's the intelligent one?"

"I do not have time for your shenanigans," Sherman hissed.

He spotted a car behind Alex, and darted for it, and Alex as well. Alex screamed when Sherman grabbed her by her stomach, and threw her into the car.

"Put me down, you crazy monkey!" Alex screamed.

Sherman had came into the driver's seat by the open window.

"He's got Alex!" Sam said.

"How dare you! I'm a person," Sherman hissed again.

Sherman started the car, and drove off with Alex in the passenger's seat.

"Okay, either I'm hallucinating, or that gorilla just drove off in a car with Alex," Sam said.

"You're not hallucinating, Sam. We saw it too," I said to her.

"I hope he's a better driver than she is," Clover said.

We were interrupted by Adam running out to us, holding the strange gun the mysterious man had when he zapped Sherman.

"This is crazy! One second, a man was holding this device to Sherman's head, the next, Sherman was behaving with human dexterity,"

"I wonder if this thing is responsible to do with the way Sherman was acting," Sam wondered.

"It has to. I mean, he doesn't just act like a human being himself," I assumed.

Clover noticed some of Sherman's saliva on her zoo outfit.

"Okay, I wanna know who's responsible for that ape slobbering all over me. Ohhh! If he can drive, he certainly can pay the dry cleaning bill,"

Clover took out a tissue from her pocket, and wiped the saliva off of her shirt, and threw it in the trash.

"I better hurry back inside to make sure that the rest of the animals are secured," Adam said.

"You do that," I said.

"And we better contact the authorities about Alex," Sam added.

She began to look through the trash for Clover's tissue.

"Sam, I know you're into recycling, but if you need a tissue, just ask," Clover said when she looked over at her.

"Let's run this through the scanner watch," Sam said when she pulled out Clover's tissue.

"Maybe we can get a clue from Sherman's saliva,"

She placed a wet part of the tissue on the scanner watch, and it began a scan.

"Look. It's as if Sherman's DNA is half human, half simian," Clover said.

"That's odd," I said.

"Weird," Sam said.

"Let's check it out with Jerry,"

She opened up her compowder, and Jerry popped on the screen. He was in the WOOHP kitchen making some food for the picnic.

"Hello, girls. What do you think of coleslaw as a side dish?" Jerry said.

"Jerry, how can you think about something to eat at a time like this!" I said in disbelief.

"Mathew's right, Jer. I think we have more important issues than side dishes," Clover agreed.

"A talking driving gorilla just kidnapped Alex,"

"Yeah we just sent you a very strange DNA sample," Sam added.

Jerry looked at his computer he brought along.

"Well, I see what you mean by strange. The human half of the DNA belongs to a zoologist. I don't know who the gorilla half belongs to,"

"Doesn't the gorilla half belong to Sherman, Sam?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Mathew," Sam responded.

"Jer, do you have an address for the zoologist?" Clover asked.

"I just found a link to your compowder," Jerry responded.

"And need I remind you 3, that I want Alex safely returned and all of this figured out quickly,"

Jerry's coleslaw began to overflow onto the WOOHP stove.

"You don't need to remind us or worry so much, Jerry," I said to him.

"Yeah, Mathew's right. You need not worry so much, Jerry," Sam said as she closed her compowder.

We hopped into a jeep to find Alex and Sherman.

"Okay, let's see if there's a link to the zoologist, and figure out why his DNA is in Sherman's spit," Clover said.

While on the road, Sam began to worry about Alex.

"I hope Alex is okay. You don't think Sherman would hurt her do you?"

"I hope not. She is a girl, and you're not supposed to harm a girl," I said, trying to cheer Sam up a little.

"You're probably right, Mathew," Sam said.

"What about you, Clover? Clover, hello?"

Clover didn't respond.

"Sorry. Talking with Jer reminded me that I still have to cancel on David," Clover said depressed.

"Just tell him you have to reschedule. That way he won't feel rejected, and you still get to go out with him," Sam said.

"Yeah. If guys like David are sensitive to rejection, you gotta express yourself to him every now and then," I added.

"Reschedule, of course. And if I tell him in a rhyme, he probably won't mind," Clover said.

She opened up her compowder to call David up. David was just finishing up some music on his rock music guitar when his phone rang.

"Hello hello. I hope you're not feeling low. David here,"

"Hi, David. It's Clover. I have something important to tell you before this call is over. Sorry, but I can't keep our date. Can I move it to next Friday, so it won't be late?" Clover said.

"Wow, you are a good poet. But, I can't make it next Friday. I've got a date with Mandy that night," David responded.

Clover was shocked.

"Mandy?"

"Never mind. Saturday is just dandy,"

Clover hung up, and David was surprised again. Clover started growling while Sam and I glanced at her with our eyes.

"Does she take a small date this seriously?" I said to Sam.

"Yep. That's typical Clover," Sam responded.

**3:25 p.m. -- Derelict Veteranary Hospital**

Meanwhile, Sherman was carrying Alex into an abandoned veteranary hospital. He reached a nearby cage and threw Alex in. Alex landed on the ground with a hard thud. She looked over to her left and saw a few animal workers from the Beijing Zoo and Jacob.

"Jacob, am I glad to see you," Alex said relieved.

Oddly enough, Jacob started growling like an animal. In fact, the animal workers from the zoo were acting like him. Alex was scared.

"What did you do to them?"

"Silence," Somebody said.

A guy in a white lab coat turned around and faced Alex and Sherman.

"Well, well, what have you got here, Sherman?" The guy asked.

"She and her spy friends tried to stop me from escaping the zoo," Sherman responded.

"We were trying to save you. A city is no place for a mon--" Alex was about to say, but Sherman looked at her when she was about to say "monkey".

"I mean gorilla,"

"Pipe down, missy," The guy hissed.

"It appears my plan is coming together quite nicely. I must congratulate you, Sherman, on a job well done,"

"Thank you, sir. Without your selfless dedication, I would still be living like an animal," Sherman responded bowing down to his knees. Alex was not amused.

End of chapter.

(I hope you liked this. It took me a few hours just to write this because I had to watch "Jeopardy" on TV, and wash my dirt bike, and watch "Wheel of Fortune". But, thankfully, I managed to finish this. I hope you appreciate the hard work I put into this.)


	3. The Chaos Begins

(Here's the next chapter for my "Animal World" story. This will be my final update before I get my computer fixed. So, review, and be patient until I get my computer back. Thankfully, I'm gonna get a firewall. Thanks to **FanfictionBoy**, **The Time Traveler**, **Martin Seymus McFly**, and **Aerosnitch** for reviewing. I guess I'll do review replies before I get to this.)

**FanFictionBoy**: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked this. Of "I Dude", "Here Comes the Sun" and "Starstruck", which would you suggest as a next episode?

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks. I'm glad you like the parts where I include myself in it. I also appreciate the suggestion you gave me in your last review. Other than you, **Sonic Lover** has been the only one to give me a second suggestion.

**Aerosnitch**: I thought about it, and I think I have a few songs, but I don't know if you know them yourself. They are "Invisible Man" by 98 Degrees, "Cherry Oh Baby" from UB40, and "Never Had a Dream Come True" from S Club 7. I even know one more: "All at Once" from Whitney Houston. Hope those songs are songs that you've heard of.

**Martin Seymus McFly**: What do you mean by making me a major part in the story? By the way, what would you suggest as a next episode? The choices are "I Dude", "Here Comes the Sun", and "Starstruck".

Copyright 2005

Sam, Clover and I were standing above the abandoned veteranary hospital. Sam and Clover were in their green and red jumpsuits, and I was in my Monster Energy Kawasaki T-shirt with Ivan Tedesco's last name on the back, and underneath it was a 1.

"This place looks like it's been seen better days," Clover complimented.

"There's something about this veteranary hospital that smells fishy to me," Sam said.

"What's that, Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mathew," Sam responded.

Without further delay, the girls and I made our way down from the height in which we were standing at, to right behind one of the walls next to the entrance. Clover noticed huge paw prints in the ground.

"Check out those paw prints," Clover said.

"What kind of animal walks on only 2 paws instead of 4?" Sam wondered.

"Obviously some animal that has incredible balance," I guessed.

"Pretty good assumption, Mathew," Sam said.

Clover tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Another locked door. Looks like the only way is up,"

Clover, Sam and I walked to the right corner of the hospital. Using our lasso belts, we threw them up to a small chimney on the roof.

"Hang on now," Sam said as we climbed up gingerly up the belt.

We came out of a ventilator.

"Mental note to self, never climb through a chimney wearing dry-clean only clothes," Clover said when she looked at her spy outfit. It was covered in green filth on her shoulders.

Alex was thrilled to see us.

"Sam, Clover, Mathew. The talking animals put us in here, and they've done something weird to Jacob and the others,"

We looked at them, and we knew what Alex meant.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all out of here in a jif," Sam said.

"Not so fast, you 3," the demented doctor said.

A huge lion, and polar bear grabbed us. We tried to break free, but we couldn't as they threw us in the cage with Alex. The lion closed the cage door and locked it.

"Could you change that to a 'somehow', Sam?" I said.

"Maybe I should've," Sam said.

"Get comfortable you 4. This is your new home from now on," The doctor said.

"I don't know what you think you're doing pal, but I wouldn't count on us being in here for long," Sam hissed.

"Yeah. We'll bust out, then kick your butt," I said.

"I am not your pal. My name is Dr. Fox. And what I think I'm doing is empowering the animals to rise up against the humans, after being kept in cages for so long," Fox responded.

"Um, excuse me, but am I the only one who finds it a tad ironic that this wacko's name is Dr. Fox?" Clover asked.

"No, I find it ironic as well, Clover," I said to her.

"Is it your DNA mixed with Sherman's?" Sam asked.

"Credit my ingenious DNA transformer, which allows animals to assimilate their DNA with mine, thus increasing their brain power. Now, watch as I transfer my DNA to this ordinary lab mouse," Fox said.

He walked over to his nearby mouse cage, pointed his gun at it, and zapped it. The mouse began to stand up like a normal human being.

"Who are you calling 'ordinary'?" The mouse said.

"Impressive, is it not? It also works in reverse. That is to say, I can transfer animal DNA to humans," Fox continued.

The girls and I had figured out the whole thing.

"So you turned Jacob and the others into...animal. That's just cruel!" Alex said.

"For sure. Not to mention lethal! And if you think this is fun, you really need a gut check!" I added.

"Now, go forth and carry out our mission!" Fox ordered, but they didn't listen as Sherman grabbed the gun out of his hand.

"There's a new mission now, Dr. Fox. To put all humans into cages, but not after turning all humans, into animals,"

Fox was frightened.

"Wait, this isn't fair. I-I-I liberated you!" Fox tried to say, but it was too late. Sherman had already set the gun and zapped him. Fox was transformed into a puppy.

"Now that's bizarre and creepy," Alex said.

"Not to mention disturbing," I added.

"I agree, Mathew," Sam said.

"Yet somehow it's an improvement," Clover said.

"Improvement?" I said to Clover.

Clover couldn't think of what to say to respond.

Sherman and the animals had formed a group without Dr. Fox.

"Come my brothers. Time to go out into the world, and embark on total domination of the human race!"

The other animals cheered.

"Turn them all into animals," Sherman ordered and gave the lion the gun.

"Apparently the animals' aggression is the side effect Fox didn't count on," Sam explained.

"So what do we do now, Sammy?" I asked.

The lion looked back at us, and we started shaking. The lion reached into the cage and grabbed Clover.

"Hey! Easy does it you brute!" Clover screamed, but the lion had a stronger grip.

"It'll all be over with soon!"

"We've gotta do something to save Clover before she's turned into an animal and our possibility of knowing how to change her back will be in total jeopardy!" I said.

"Mathew's right. We've gotta get outta here and save Clover before she gets turned into who knows what!" Alex added.

"But what can we do?" I said in grief.

Sam noticed the key on a necklace worn around Fox's neck.

"There's our ticket out. We just have to get him to come over here,"

Alex took out Sherman's ball, and rolled it to Fox when he happened to get close to our feet. Fox grabbed it with his teeth like a normal dog and came trotting back to us.

"Good boy," Sam said, reaching over, and breaking off the key worn on the necklace around Fox's neck. She feasibly unlocked the cage door and we came out. The lion had the gun in his paw and was about to zap Clover.

When we came out, I gave Sam and Alex a brief high five.

"Hey, Lion King!" Alex called.

The lion looked over and happened to notice Alex forming a kick to him. She hit him, but he had hit the trigger just before he moved, zapping Clover, and she fell to the ground, while the lion hit the wall, then landed on the ground unconscious.

"Nice going, Alex!" I said, giving Alex a high five.

We ran to check out Clover. She began to come around.

"Oh, thanks a lot you guys. I don't know what I would've done if--" Clover was about to say before she started barking like a grown up dog.

We were a little too late. Sam and Alex had groaned in discourage, while I looked up and closed my eyes in disbelief.

"Looks like you were administered a little canine DNA," Sam said trying to hold back her laughter.

"What am I gonna do? I've got a date with David coming up!" Clover said in stress as she began to breathe.

"We'll deal with that later. For now, we've gotta stop those animals," Sam said as we began to make our ways out of the veteranary.

"For sure. Who knows what's going on out there. But whatever it is, it is not even the least bit good," I said.

"Let's go then," Sam said in determination.

Clover briefly scratched her side of her head with her boot, then caught up with us.

End of chapter.

(I hope you liked this. I had to work pretty hard to get this done. For now, please review nicely, and don't criticize me badly. Just make it good. And please please please please please give me more suggestion as for a next episode. In case you forgot them, they were 1. "I Dude", 2. "Here Comes the Sun", and 3. "Starstruck". I hope you make good suggestions. For now, take care, and please review. Remember, this will be my final update before I go on a short hiatus for my computer to get a firewall installed on it.)


	4. Our Last Chance

(Here is the 4th and final chapter to my "Animal World" story/episode. I've decided to limit my contest to my top ten favorite season 2 episodes that I'm going to do. You'll still get to suggest an episode though. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **despyrit**, **The Time Traveler**, **DS**, and **Martin Seymus McFly** for reviewing. I finally got a firewall on my computer, though I will try hard not to screw up my internet access again. Now, for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: 1. It's ironic because his last name is also the name of an animal, and that's what he's hypnotizing into humans. Did you notice that? 2. I didn't notice that I forgot about it. I think you did post a reply, but I'm not sure. 3. I kind of forgot that your pen name doesn't have a space in between. I guess I need an eye check or something because I think I'm either sitting too close to TVs or maybe watching TV in the dark.

**The Time Traveler**: Well, I'm glad you like that part. It's exactly what happens in the episode, even if we haven't seen it in months. If you remember how it went that is. I still do.

**DS**: I'm actually holding a small contest on which episode that reviewers would like to see if I included myself in it. Don't take it too personally. I like doing this, but I will stop when I get to my tenth episode.

**Martin Seymus McFly**: I'll try to think of it as a sign for improvement, but never a flame. A flame would be talking in capital letters with terrible comments. I don't even think your review to me was a flame. Still waiting for a suggestion of episode from you. In case you forgot, the 3 episodes I gave for suggestions were: 1. I Dude 2. Here Comes the Sun, and 3. Starstruck.

(Now that that's taken care of, on with the final chapter.)

Copyright 2005

Meanwhile, back at the zoo, Sherman still had the device that Fox was holding earlier in his paw, and aiming it at other animal's foreheads, transforming them into humans.

"Thank you, Sherman. It's great to finally be liberated," The Zebra said when Sherman zapped her.

"Don't mention it. POWER TO THE ANIMALS!" Sherman responded. He continued zapping other animals, increasing his army of animals that were now humans.

We were riding in the jeep back to the zoo. Clover had climbed in the back as did I, but she was constantly climbing all over me.

"Clover, cut it out, for pete's sake! I'm not a puppy target!" I tried to say.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Alex said in grief.

"There has to be some way to turn the tables on them," I assumed.

A crowd of people got out of our way, when we noticed Adam running out of the zoo screaming.

"Adam's in trouble. Hold on! We better steer off the parking lot before the animals escape into the city," Sam told us.

"Do you think that'll work, Sam?" I said.

"It's worth a gamble, Mathew," Sam responded back.

She pulled over to let Adam in. She stopped right in front of the animals' path to try to stop them in their tracks.

"All of my animals have turned on me! They've put the zoo staff into cages," Adam told us as he climbed in next to Clover.

"We know, we've seen," I told him.

Clover started licking Adam playfully.

"Thank goodness," I said to myself.

Unfortunately, Sam's idea of stopping the jeep in front of the animals' paths, failed as they rampaged into the jeep, causing us to fly in the air, and land with the car facing up. The front part was on the ground, while the rest of the outside of the jeep was sticking in the air. We gingerly climbed out of the doors.

"Maybe that wasn't my best idea ever," Sam said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Heck, no. What should we do now, Sam?" I said.

We began to make our way deeper into the city, finding animals scattered all over, literally scaring people with their abilities to act like picky humans. When we spotted them, we gasped in horror.

"Okay, this is getting even more disturbing! Now I really know I don't need a slap in my face. What do we do now?" I said.

"Okay, spread out and round them up!" Sam ordered.

"Round them up how?" Alex asked.

"With our gadgets," Sam assured.

We took separate ways into the city. Clover, Sam and I went one way, while Alex and Adam went another. On our way, Clover noticed a fire hydrant, and was about to go near it.

"Don't even think about it, Clover!" Sam warned, turning back as did I.

"Sam's right. Now is not the time to find a fire hydrant, Clover," I said. I began to whisper something in Sam's ear.

"Why is it that dogs are naturally attracted to fire hydrants?"

"I'll tell ya later," Sam whispered back to me.

"For now, we gotta get back to getting Beijing back to normal,"

Meanwhile, the lion was riding a scooter in the street. Alex wanted to get him.

"Last I heard you were king of the jungle. Not king of the city," Alex said while she twirled her lasso belt in the air.

She threw it around the lion, but cleverly, he stopped, getting Alex all tied up in the rope of the belt, and getting her dizzy.

In another part of the city, the zebra and crocodile were eating noodles. Clover was right behind both of them. She began to take out her net blaster mascara brush.

"Lucky thing I'm a fellow animal. Otherwise I'd be making a person-matching boots out of you,"

Clover began to shoot it, but the panda drove a truck that contained a golden lion antique right in her path, causing the net to catch that instead. Clover ended up running after it, instead of the animals.

"Aaahh! Aaahh! Help, guys!"

Meanwhile, Sam and I had split into another part of the city. Sam had found the device, and tried to reverse the effects.

"Don't worry! I think I can reverse the effects of the DNA transplanter with the unit from the zoo,"

A stampede of animals were running in our path.

"Sam look out!" I said, pushing her out of the way, but Sam had lost grip on the device and it flew threw the air, and landed on a bar over a storm drain.

"Oh no!" Sam said.

We reached the storm drain, but just as Sam was going to grab it, it fell inside the drain.

"Oh man!" I said in disgrace.

"Nice job, Sam!" Sam said to herself.

"Give me a hand, Mathew," She said to me.

"Gotcha," I said.

We both began to stick our hands down the grating, trying to reach the device.

Meanwhile, Alex and Adam had noticed a line of vehicles with a wash broom in front of them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex said to Adam. She had already formed an idea.

"Let's clean these streets up!" Adam improvised.

They both hopped into a vehicle, and started sweeping the streets. The animals, noticing it, started running away. They were running back into the zoo.

"Way to go, guys! You're driving all the animals back to the zoo!" Clover said, noticing what Alex and Adam were doing.

"Hey it's working!" Alex said, knowing that they still had a chance.

Sherman hopped on the roof of the vehicle.

"All except one,"

The vehicle came to a stop as Sherman grabbed Alex again, and started climbing up a building with Alex in his grasp.

"Let me go you mon-" Alex was about to say, but Sherman cut her off when she was going to say "monkey".

"Don't call me a 'monkey'" Sherman hissed as he continued climbing.

Meanwhile, Sam and I had just grabbed the device in the storm drain. I held my hand out to the back of the device while Sam slowly pulled it up. When we got it up completely, we high-fived each other.

"Humans' days are over. The animals will rule the earth!" Sherman said to Alex while he continued climbing.

Just when it looked like that was it for the girls, Sam and I came to the building that Sherman was climbing up.

"Alex, catch!" Sam called, throwing her the device. Alex had caught it.

"I hate to put a damper in on your plans, but take this, Mr. Monkey!" Alex said, pointing the device at Sherman, firing it, and turning Sherman back to a gorilla.

When he started looking around, Sherman was confused on where he was. Alex was getting relieved.

"Whew, it worked,"

Just then, Sherman threw Alex away and she started falling down. The girls and I were getting scared.

"Oh my! If Alex doesn't do something, she's gonna have a lot of broken bones!" I said, petrified.

"Not really, Mathew. Alex, use your faux snakeskin parachute purse!" Sam called out to her.

Alex nervously pulled the rip cord and the parachute came out, slowing down her landing, and Alex landed on the ground on both feet without a scratch on her.

"Whew, that was close. Good thinking, Sam," I said to her.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said back to me.

We both gave each other a high-five.

"Now, let's return the rest of the animals back to normal,"

We began to walk off, when Clover barked angrilly at Sam.

"And you too, Clover," Sam said.

Clover sighed in relief.

**6:15 p.m. -- Beijing Zoo -- WOOHP Annual Company Picnic**

Back at the zoo, Jerry, Sam, Alex, and I were having a conversation. Sam and I were having a drink, while Alex was eating some nachos. Sam was wearing her plain blue dress with a few flowers around her left collar bone. Alex was wearing her short pink formal, and pink pants. I was wearing my blue, yellow, and white Motoworld racing dot com Suzuki T-shirt with Eric Sorby's last name on the back, and underneath it was a 917. I was also wearing some gray pants and red slippers.

"Congratulations, girls, and Mathew, on a job well done," Jerry said to us.

"Thanks, Jerry. Am I glad that's over," I said.

"The whole experience made us think about how happy the animals were back in their cages. I'm glad they're going to turn the zoo into a nature preserve," Sam said to Jerry.

"Mm-hmm. There's no place like an animal's own cage," I said, agreeing with Sam.

"Now, everyone's happy," Alex said.

"Everyone except Clover," Sam added, correcting Alex.

"Why is that?" I said.

"Look at her," Sam said.

I looked at Clover and I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah,"

Clover was wearing a blue dress, and her purse was around her shoulder. She was looking at the mountains in depression that she couldn't get to go out with David.

"I guess I have no choice. I better call David and finally cancel our date," Clover said reaching in her bag for her compowder.

As she heard the phone ring, David answered on the other end.

"Hello," David said.

"Hi, David. It's Clover. Listen I have some bad news," Clover said over the receiver.

"So do I. I don't know how to tell you this, Clover, but, I have to cancel our date," David said back.

"You do?" Clover said in shock.

"Yeah. I forgot that I volunteered to work at the Beverly Hills Animal Shelter today. Sorry," David said, trying to be as polite as he could be.

"I can't believe it. I feel so, so...rejected," Clover said, still in shock.

"Well, gotta go. The animals are waiting," David said and hung up.

Clover was in grief.

"David? Wait! Don't go. I can't take this kind of rejection! David!" Clover tried saying over the receiver.

The girls, Jerry and I looked at her in disbelief, but my jaw was briefly dropped.

"That's a little salt in the wounds for Clover," I whispered to Sam.

"Yep. Just wasn't meant to be for Clover," Sam whispered back to me.

We both nodded our heads at each other.

The end.

(Well, that's it. I hope you liked this. I tried to be as creative as I could possibly be. Just don't flame me or criticize me badly or anything. I only want good reviews. Just give me some suggestions REALLY NICELY! I'll work on the next one that you reviewers so desire to read about. In case you forgot the episode suggestions, they were "I Dude", "Here Comes the Sun", and "Starstruck". Remember, I'll only be doing my top 10 favorite season 2 episodes. I've finally limited my contest, due to unsatisfied reviewers/readers. Damn them all. Good bye for now, and please review, but don't do it meanly. Just give me some suggestions for improvement, and possibly your own suggestion for an episode that you would like to read about with me included. I'll try to be as creative and useful as I possibly can, but be advised that what I think of while I type this stuff is the best that I can do. Accept my satisfaction for it because I have to think long and hard minutes and seconds while I type chapters like this. Take care to all you reviewers out there, and don't review meanly or criticize me.)


End file.
